Quitters Never Win
by neon kun
Summary: They met in a concert and became friends and became more than that. But a student aiming to be a doctor isn’t easy, and so she left. And he waited. And it just so happens their meeting was in a concert again. “You never gave up, didn't you? SasuSaku


**Quitters Never Win**

By: neon kun

Standard Disclaimer Is Applied.

* * *

**Summary: **They met in a concert and became friends and became more than that. But a student aiming to be a doctor isn't easy, and so she left. And he waited. He searched for her. And it just so happens their meeting was in a concert again. "You never gave up, didn't you?"

* * *

_Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

The concert music was deafeningly loud as it should. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one to actually come to concerts since he finds it too meaningless.

_A penny for your thoughts but a dollar for your insides  
Or a fortune for your disaster  
I'm just a painter and I'm drawing a blank_

He could play just as good, he reasoned. His music was just as thrilling as the band currently playing. But he had another agenda for coming to the concert—he was searching for her. For the reason it was the same band playing when he met her and he knew she loved it—a hardcore fan and enthusiast. Let's face it and admit the truth, she was more than a friend to him. She was special and he found it too ironic. He thought her to be a he the first time they met. He was long separated from his friends, as he searched for her that they were all too aware of. Head banging was the strut at the place—rock music was played; it was normal. And his priority was to find her. 

We only want to sing you to sleep  
In your bedroom speakers, whoa  
We need umbrellas on the inside  
Get me just right 

"_Shut up, dobe." A man with raven hair grunted, annoyed—wearing a casual black polo shirt with an ashen long sleeved shirt underneath, his pants were just plain jeans and he had black converse shoes on for the occasion—at his blonde companion, screaming against the extreme noise and singing. "Loosen up, Sasuke teme." The blonde replied nonchalantly, "Chill and have fun! That's why we're here in the first place!" and he danced off beat. He found it ridiculous what his friend—oh, what shame!—is wearing, black shirt and an orange with black linings coat over. Idiocy, he mocked. Who'd wear orange in a rock concert? Especially when the pants were of the same shade as well, and he did not want to even start with the shoes. A disaster, he thought, a definite and stupid disaster. Frustrated, he muttered in gritted teeth, "I don't even know why I'm here in the first place." And they branched out. People were banging their heads to the beat and even singing to the tune. Sasuke was greatly flustered. He hated crowds but at least he wasn't being mobbed—he was in disguise—although his looks still stand out, he didn't even bother wearing a cap on!—and the people were too busy merrymaking and singing in chorus. _

_He continued to move in, pushing forward against people.__ He truly hated hordes of people. Cursing silently, he bumped into a person wearing skinny jeans, sneakers, black long sleeved shirt with a print saying, 'Quitters Never Win' in very exquisite style of writing matched with a black cap. He had unusual pink hair, his bangs framing his face. Sasuke quirked a brow, 'a dude with pink hair?' he shook his head. Rockers can be a weird bunch. They were what, again? Emos? Goths? Or just plain rockers? He couldn't recall. He was brought back to his senses as the guy spoke. "Hello! Why are you ogling at me like that?" he blinked hard, this guy… "Mister, hey, mister!" His eyes widened at the slightest and his brows furrowed. "You're a girl?" _

"Oi, Sasuke teme, found her yet?"_  
_

_  
They say quitters never win  
But we walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down_

"Shut it, dobe,"

_  
Oh oh oh oh  
_

"Guess not."

_  
I could learn to pity fools as I'm the worst of all  
And I can't stop feeling sorry for myself  
Whoa_

"_What are you saying…" the girl, whom he thought was a guy, spoke, her voice laced with disbelief. "Of course I'm a girl, mister, you didn't think I was a boy, did you?" _

"_You look like a boy," Sasuke stated, as usual, bluntly. The girl's face scrunched, her agitation was obvious. "You aren't very polite, mister."_

"_Hn."_

"…_what does that mean?"_

"_Damn right I'm not," he said we a smirk. She opened her mouth slightly, not speaking after. "Oh."_

_We only want to sing you to sleep  
In your bedroom speakers, whoa  
We need umbrellas on the inside  
Get us right_

Sasuke pushed through the crowd like he did the last time he was in this band's concert. It had been a year and still he couldn't move on. "I'll find you, whether you like it or not." And that's what you call decided. He smirked, his trademark one—not that it varies, however. "Haruno Sakura."

_  
They say quitters never win  
But we walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down_

"_You like this band?" Sasuke asked, casually. Although they have known each other for only a few hours, she was surprised that he started a conversation. So little time yet she was able to understand parts of him little by little. He noticed her staring and smirked, amused. "Why are you ogling at me like that?"_

_She snapped out of her daze and reddened a little, "Uh, yeah, er… what again?"_

_And Sasuke—for the first time she had met him, and for him, in a long while—he chuckled slightly and discreetly, only visible to her eyes and hearable to her ears. And she found out she couldn't take her eyes off of him._

"_I asked if you like this band," he repeated with a lethargic look. "That, and why were you ogling at me."_

"_Oh. Yeah, I like this band. That's why I'm here and I'll always attend their concerts, remember that! And why was I ogling?—hey!" she glowered at him, incredulity in her eyes, "I wasn't ogling!"_

_And his melodic laughter—although quite diplomatic—was heard again._

_Her heart pulsated faster and she found out she couldn't stop herself from blushing any further._

_  
They say quitters never win  
But we walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down  
_

"Oh, sorry, excuse me," A girl collided into him. At least, this time, he could differentiate a girl from a boy in a rock concert—to him, they all look the same. She was wearing a cap, black v-neck shirt with the print 'Broken Down', skinny jeans and converse shoes—red with black shoe laces. "Sakura?"

The girl glanced at his face and blushed. "Uhm…"

_  
We only want to sing you to sleep  
(In your bedroom speakers, whoa whoa)  
We only want to sing you to sleep  
_

They've seen each other countless times after that concert. A day after, they saw each other at a café, in which ended up with them having a coffee or two. Two days after, they saw each other at the mall—Naruto dragged him there, and for once, he was glad he came along. The next they've met, it was a week later. Deliberately, Sasuke bumped into her. She was wearing a white long sleeved polo shirt, length up until the hips with a checkered skirt ending just an inch or two before her knees. Her socks were also knee high and footwear that appears like school shoes—black with half an inch heels, sparkling as if brand new. He met her fist the first time. Sasuke didn't mean to see her underwear, but with a skirt that short, it wasn't difficult—much to her annoyance. In the end, he treated her to lunch and found out she was going to a costume play, which she missed due to their _sudden _encounter. She glared at him and made him buy her drinks from Starbucks for stating her to be child-like. "I am a mature _woman_!" she yelled and made face and stuck her tongue out. "I'm _twenty-two_!"

_  
They say quitters never win  
But we walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down_

They also attended the same school—convenience to Sasuke, and she felt she didn't mind. In fact, they got along well. Well enough that Sasuke asked her out and maybe, more. His fan girls attempted to harm Sakura in all ways just to get her out of the picture. There were also blackmails, bribery, suing—yes, intriguing, isn't it?—treacheries, threats—from the smallest of the intimidation to the worst: death—but nothing worked. And to their amazement, including the couple, they truly trusted each other. Within the small amount of time they've met, they've gotten along with each other smoothly, resulting in a healthy relationship. They couldn't have been more content. Uchiha Sasuke was not one to believe things such as love at first sight but he couldn't comprehend anything as to how it happened. Rationally based, there was nothing he could come up with. Then again, love was never on the logical side.

_  
They say quitters never win  
But we walk the plank, and we walk the plank  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down  
_

The girl laughed and he raised a brow at that. "Sakura, is that you?" He pulled her hat off and her tresses flowed. He frowned. Sakura had pink hair, this girl had red. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm Karin." She smiled, flirtatiously. Sasuke grimaced and he turned to leave. A hand was placed on his shoulder when he was just about to depart. Thinking it was Karin, he brushed it off and turn to the person and glared. It was a man, he sighed exasperatedly. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm Suigetsu."

"The hell I care?" And he left, only to bump into another person.

"Sasuke kun?"

_  
Broken down on memory lane  
Alone together, we're alone (Woah)  
We're broken down on memory lane  
Alone together, we're alone  
_

"_I'm so sorry, Sasuke kun," the roseate let subtle tears slip. "I have to leave," His eyes hardened, "What do you mean leave?" he breathed, gritting his teeth. "You can't leave! What about me? What about __**us**__?!" Fresh tears came sliding down her cheeks as she covered her face with her two hands, crouching on his bed. Her sobbing was slight but the tension was heavy. Both could feel the pressure in their ambiance. "I have to—sob—go abroad—I—sob—it's for—sob—my studies…Being a doctor—sob—isn't very easy—sob—so many requirements…" she sniffed, having a hard time speaking. "I know, I know! But I asked you, what about us?" he repeated, his breathing ragged, feelings were harsh. And it took all of his tolerance to not shout. He didn't want to end their relationship. Anything but their relationship. "Sasuke kun—sob—," she smiled at him weakly, as he couldn't tear his gaze at her puffy, red eyes with tears bordering it, her nose which was reddening and pale lips that was curved up albeit slight. And still he found her beautiful. "We're not ending—sob—I still love you and will always. I promise, I'll—sob—I'll come back as soon as I can." He could sense her determination as her eyes lit up, swollen a bit, but it was there. And he couldn't argue with that. Sasuke stayed silent for a while. "Come back, all right?" Sakura's smile widened as she nodded. _

_The next day, she left. And Sasuke contemplated, maybe losing their relationship was impossible—he shook his head, no, not maybe, it is. It is impossible, as long as their hearts linked them together. Maybe it sounded clichéd and Sasuke hated those things, but he just closed his eyes and thought. "Love makes you do that, huh?" He smiled—something he thought he could never do without her making him do so. "I definitely love that girl, then." and before walking away from the airport, he muttered to himself. "I'll wait, then. But I'll look for you at the same time."_

_  
Oh oh oh oh_

The concert music was deafeningly loud but Sasuke didn't care. Right in front of him was another girl. But she wasn't Karin and she resembled Sakura a bit—albeit it was only the hair. She wore a simple purple half sleeved shirt and denim pants and boots. "I don't know you." He stated, she looked like Sakura, but she wasn't, that far, he knew. "No, you don't." she replied.

"But I do," a new voice interjected. And he saw her, "Sakura." He mumbled and he shook his head. "You really are too much of a hardcore fan of this band." Sasuke said as he glanced at her clothes—white shirt with a silk jacket which sleeves reached only her elbows, over and a flowing skirt that reached four inches below her knees and white shoes with heels, complimenting her shirt. She must've have gone to the concert in the last minute. And the girl smiled, "Got that right, I just came from a hospital shift." She grinned. "I'll always come to their concerts because I know you'll look for me. You never gave up, didn't you?"

He smirked, holding her closer to him, not letting go. "Of course," and for the first time, Sasuke understood the lyrics of the song being played. "Quitters never win, right?"

* * *

If the italics are confusing or what, sorry. But it's not my style to use bold in my writing—too awkward for me. All that are centered are the song lyrics. The other italics which are aligned left are flashbacks. Those which are not, are presently happening. So that's that. I'm done. I've been listening to that song the whole day—_how could I not be able to write something from it?—_and I hope you like it. No touchy-feely scenes, sorry. Just plain that. I hope you like it, either way.

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos!

I really hope you enjoyed reading it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

neon kun


End file.
